jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
JonTron Wiki Editing Guide
Greetings and salutations all you lovely people who enjoy and consume Jon Jafari's content. As well as those weird few who hate his guts but somehow can't resist reading the wiki on him because they got home from their day jobs and have nothing better to do except maybe yell at kids in online video games, but lesbi-honest we've all been there, so welcome anyways! As the go-to destination for information regarding Jon's channel and its videos it's important that we lay down the rules for how exactly we should edit the wiki to make it palatable for the many users who use the wiki each and every goddamn day. So let's get into it. Article Editing Rules Now, I've always been of the idea that you can be informative and educational, while also being fun and informal. So articles should always be constructed to do so. If you aren't sure how to do that exactly, we'll go over the basics here: * Be Informative - Go into detail. Scan the video in question and make sure you're translating what's happening to written format. Don't just plagiarize the video's script, that's what Transcript pages are for. Paraphrase, describe, tell us what's happening in the video from the perspective of the viewer. ** Don't go overboard. We don't need to know every time Jon blinks or the degrees of movement his arms and head make throughout the video. As someone who loves absorbing and expelling useless information on a regular basis myself, I understand the appeal and catharsis factor for some people, but please, keep it sane for the sake of the majority of readers. * Don't Be Afraid To Have A Little Fun - Feel free to speak in First and Second person in your articles on occasion. Make wise cracks and give brief input. Most importantly feel free to add some crass language to articles. Jon specializes in vulgar humor, his wiki shouldn't be afraid of such facts. Additionally, Jon is susceptible to criticism, even from his fans. Don't be afraid to make playful jabs at him, be it at his weight, his erratic upload schedule, old JT vs new JT, etcetera. ** Don't abuse this freedom. Don't take advantage of this lax writing style to push any personal opinions onto readers, crack elongated, unfunny jokes, flood articles with nonstop foul language. Don't use the platform to be an absolutely scathing twatwaffle towards Jon because he dissed a game or movie that you like or some other petty squabble. * Images and Captions - This is a little petpeeve of mine. While currently, very few pages have images in the articles themselves, I do hope to add them in the future. But, when adding captions to images, it's best to keep the same mentality as with the articles themselves. Be playful and humorous but also informative. ** Don't do what Transformers Wiki does. They fill nearly every image with painfully unfunny garbage captions that give my brain hives. * Layout - Articles should be laid out differently depending on the type of video they are representing. All articles on videos need a title section, complete with the episode's title, its season (if applicable), and episode number (again, if applicable), along with a small synopsis describing the episode's "plot", or, if it doesn't have a proper plot, per se, simply describing in brief the what's and why's of the episode. This is followed by a Plot section, which goes into detail on everything that has happened in the episode from beginning to conclusion. The last two mainstay sections are optional, being the Sponsor and Trivia sections. They should only be added if applicable (I.e. only add a Sponsor section if there's actually a sponsored advertisement in the video itself, and only add Trivia if the information cannot be easily added to the main article without feeling out-of-place). ** Basic Videos - Videos where Jon discusses three products or less are considered basic and follow the aforementioned standard layout for their pages. ** Two-Part Videos - Multiple videos in which the same product or line of products is discussed without a break in between (e.g. Goosebumps, Are You Afraid of the Dark?). And just to clarify, the two Flex Tape videos don't count. Articles for these videos should be shared, with the infoboxes displaying separate and combined runtime. These videos are also counted as singular episodes, rather than two. Everything remains the same as far as layout goes, but the plot section should mark the parts with sub-heading text. Feel free to have a little fun with this, as I did with the Daikatana and Castlevania 64 articles. ** Collage Videos - Videos where Jon covers four or more products in a single video. These videos will need to have a section above the Plot and below the Title section that lists off the products shown in the video, and said products should be in bold text in the Plot section. Otherwise, basic layout. It should go without saying that articles, as well as edits to existing articles, should be factually sound, informative, and fitting with the wiki's style. Also, all spelling and grammar should be top notch and be legible. But mistakes do happen, so be sure to proofread your articles after you've finished writing. If something slips through the cracks, someone will eventually fix it. Worth noting is that, despite being an American myself, I use Modern English spellings, so if something looks off to you, be sure to check how it's spelled in other English language countries. All that said, please do not fight edits on articles, especially with my edits. If it's discovered that an article is frequently being edited and rolled back, I will issue a formal warning to all involved parties, and if it persists, all parties will be suspended from editing for a week and the article will be locked to prevent further tampering upwards of a month. If you have to take a break from editing, please leave a tag at the end of your current article so you or someone else can pick it up later. Not gonna break backs over everything being concise and finished right away. I personally have to balance wiki ownership with artwork commissions and such, so I get it. Tags consist of the username of the last person to edit, followed by a "more to come" or "finished" to let other users know if you intend to return to finish the page or not, between two chevrons like so: . These should be erased and replaced by updated ones, should an article be picked up and put down again without being finished. With that said...